AMIGO
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: Tweek sabía que haber fijado su atención al azabache el día que lo conoció, su vida cambiaría demasiado; pero fue esa mirada de hielo la que le invitó a conocer un mundo nuevo en una persona nueva. /Twaig. Versión de otra perspectiva. Para Sakuyachan16


**hello everybody!**

**felices fiestas les desea esta humilde autora n.n**

**por cierto... alguien recuerda mi fic de "Sorry Sorry"? pues esta es la segunda parte por así decirlo, mas no es la continuación, es la perspectiva de Tweek según como conoció a Craig :3 algunas cosas son iguales al otro fic pero NO son idénticas, las cambié ligeramente para variar sin perder la esencia nwn ahora sin mas, tu regalo navideño Sakuya-sempai! x3**

**Nota: "AMIGO" significa "no te enamores de una chica fría" en coreano, mas yo adapté la letra y moldeé a versión masculina (en lugar chica, es chico xD)**

**Disclaimer: la idea fue mía y los fics "AMIGO" y "Sorry Sorry" son míos y son dos piezas de una misma historia, así que si no has leído el otro no problem porque igual se entiende todo, ah! los personajes no son míos, pero mientras dura la obra si (?) (Nya: el disclaimer mas largo de tu vida D: )**

* * *

Se sentía observado por un chico desde hacía tiempo, pero no le interesaba ya que en primera sabía de quien se trataba y en segunda porque él lo había ayudado cuando sus compañeros de clase lo intentaron golpear, es decir, brabucones de 19 casi 20 años molestaban a un chico de 15 y eran cinco contra uno, eso no era justo por donde le viese, pero hubo algo que captó su atención justo antes de ir en su auxilio; ese chico no era como los otros, cualquiera en su lugar habría estado lloriqueando o pidiendo por su ayuda y en cambio ese azabache no, tenía una mirada gélida y neutral sobre sus atacantes muy a pesar de estar en desventaja, no le tenía miedo a lo que le pudiese pasar.

_corazón frío, baby_  
_ojos fríos, baby_  
_let's go!_

_lo conocí, me enamoré_  
_su forma única de ser_  
_mirada sexy (me está viendo también)_

_oh, hace frío, mas frío_  
_el príncipe de hielo está conmigo_  
_es tan sexy_  
_espera un poco por mi_

Antes de que le hicieran un terrible daño intervino, sálvandole. El chico se había desmayado en la calle debido a los golpes constantes de los adolescentes, le intentó animar hablándole pero no resultó, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su casa, donde hizo las curaciones debidas y le cambió la ropa a una mas abrigadora ya que la temperatura descendía. Vio su rostro dormido y despreocupado, sería una linda escena de no ser por un par de curitas en sus mejillas y la gasa en la cabeza. Le dejó dormir desviando sus pensamientos de culpa por no haber intervenido a tiempo y salió de la habitación para ayudarle a su madre a hacer la comida de esa noche. Llevó un poco del guiso a donde el pequeño azabache para que recuperase sus energías una vez despierto, pero el joven era un tronco, parecía mas muerto que dormido; lo movió un poco para despertarlo pero sin resultados, estaba demasiado cansado como para salir del mundo de los sueños. Sonrió y dejó de insistir pensando que era mejor que siguiese durmiendo, cayó en cuenta de que el azabache estaba usando su cama así que optó por hacerle un poco a un lado, cosa que el chico ni sintió, y una vez preparado para dormir, se mete a la cama apagando las luces.

_por ti voy, mas lejos_  
_es divertido aceptar tu reto_  
_pero el mundo no lo es_  
_no es tan fácil como parece_

A la mitad del día siguiente había despertado el pequeño y estaba confundido al no saber lo que ocurrió después de su disputa, también se apreciaba un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la incertidumbre. Sonriendo comenzó la conversación.

-¿estás bien? -esperaba escuchar la voz del joven pero solo recibió un asentimiento, igual no le quitó la sonrisa. -me alegro, me habías preocupado.

-¿en dónde estoy? -una voz débil y tímida finalmente se dejó escuchar de sus labios, a su parecer era adorable.

-en mi casa, te traje aquí porque te habías desmayado y no sé donde vives -cae en cuenta de lo recién dicho y se apresura a añadir. -pero no soy un acosador ni nada -al pequeño le hizo ligeramente gracia aquello.

-vale... no es problema.

-por cierto, mi nombre es Tweek, ¿y tu?

-Craig.

-¿y en dónde vives? te dejaré en tu casa para que no tengas problemas con los chicos de ayer -lo tomó del brazo, teniendo cuidado debido que aún estaba golpeado el menor y lo introduce nuevamente en su habitación.

-estoy bien, ya me puedo ir, no te preocupes -tan pronto como se sentó en la cama le vino un mareo, obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente, siendo sostenido por el rubio.

-no, no estás bien -lo sienta en el borde de la cama. -y no te preocupes, te ayudaré a llegar a tu casa -le sonríe.

Volvió a cambiar las ropas del azabache a contra su voluntad (él es mas fuerte que el menor) y lo abrigó lo mejor que pudo, no es que Craig no soportase el frío, pero esa era una temporada especialmente fría, así que no quería arriesgar al joven. Caminaron por las calles desiertas del pueblo donde se conocieron un poco mas, por sobre todo a Craig, su vida era fascinante en cierto modo; su hermana mayor ha tenido unos que otros problemas legales pero solo han sido sospechas ya que nunca se probó nada, al igual que su padre y él iba por el camino (a pesar de que estaba orgulloso de ello, Tweek no podía evitar sentirse preocupado), su madre no ha tenido antecedentes pero igual parecía de peligro según como el azabache le contaba. En relatos similares se les fue el tiempo y antes de darse cuenta habían llegado a la casa de los Tucker.

-hijo, ¿dónde estuviste ayer y hasta ahora? -la rubia fue quien los recibió, alzando levemente la mirada y componiendo una sonrisa. -hola joven, gracias por traer de regreso a este desobligado, espero no haya causado problemas.

-no es nada señora -sonrió. -le aseguro que su hijo estaba a salvo en mi casa, unos chicos mayores lo golpearon y hasta ahora despertó.

-siempre en problemas -suspiró la mujer y le da un zape a su hijo. -pide disculpas porque este chico se preocupó por ti.

-lo siento Tweek -con desgano obedeció a su mamá.

-no es nada Craig -le alborota el cabello. -siempre será un gusto cuidar de alguien tan lindo como tu.

El azabache ya no medió mas palabras con él, un sonrojo se apoderó completamente de él a pesar de mantener su expresión neutral y entró rápidamente a su casa ya sin despedirse del rubio, su madre lo despidió en su lugar y tras unas cuantas palabras mas se fue. Su sonrisa no se borraba del rostro, no pareciera que ese chico fuese malo a como lo vio con sus compañeros de clase. Podría llevarse una sorpresa si seguía subestimándolo.

_ AMIGO_  
_tu me vuelves loco_  
_ AMIGO_  
_siento que no respiro_  
_AMIGO_  
_no sé decirte lo que siento_

_¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?_

_AMIGO_  
_por ti pierdo mi orgullo_  
_AMIGO_  
_mi corazón rápido va latiendo_  
_AMIGO_  
_sacarte de mi mente no logro_

_por ti yo, podría morir_

El año escolar había comenzado y ya no pudo seguir viendo al pequeño azabache mas que en días de asueto y vacaciones escolares, no era lo mejor pero al menos aún mantenía el contacto con su ahora proclamado hermano menor. Suspiró en espera por la siguiente clase, para desgracia suya, en el grupo tocó con Ruby Tucker... y con sus amigos Token y Clyde y eso ya era mejor. No le tenía mala fe a la pelirroja, pero era muy buena saliéndose con la suya además que lo que mas le molestaba al rubio era el hecho de que es mas fuerte ella (se comprobó en una clase de educación física, el típico ejercicio de "chicos vs chicas"). Creyó que por conocer a su hermano menor, ella le trataría un poco mejor, pero fue todo lo contrario hasta incluso le amenazaba con no dejarle ver a Craig si no le hacía la tarea que no quería hacer (casi toda, orgullo Tucker).

-no sé si pueda con ella el resto del semestre -suspiró en su asiento, viendo con cansancio donde la amenaza dormía tranquilamente mientras esperaban al profesor.

-yo digo que si podrás -intentó darle ánimos Token. -además te estoy ayudando con sus trabajos.

-abuso de tu confianza, lo siento -se deja caer en su escritorio. El moreno le da palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo.

-¿pero porqué Tucker te hace esto? -voltea a verle Clyde. -es decir, es abusiva y hay cientos de víctimas mas, ¿porqué se la trae contra ti?

-porque soy amigo de su hermano -murmuró aún con el rostro pegado a su pupitre, elevando levemente la vista para ver al castaño. -y si, es abusiva, lo he confirmado.

-solo te ha hecho hacer su tarea -reflexiona el mayor de los tres. -no te ha golpeado ni amenazado. De verdad que quieres ver a su hermano.

-¿y cuántos años tiene? -se apresuró en hablar el otro chico, haciendo que el rubio levantase el rostro de donde estaba. -¿es interesante?

-tiene quince, no sé que pueda ser interesante en él, pero sé que yo a esa edad no lo era.

-ni ninguno -rió divertido. -¿pero es igual de malo que su hermana?

-no sé eso tampoco -se encogió de hombros. -no lo he visto ser malo... espero que no, no soportaré esa personalidad con nadie mas.

-no creo que siquiera soportes a Ruby -setenció Token en expresión divertida. -pero verás que todo se resuelve, solo espera.

Así era su relación con la muchacha durante ese curso escolar, pero un día fue especialmente mala con el pobre rubio, ya que le gastó sus mejores bromas que le han dado casi un susto de muerte y siempre tenía una sonrisa de maldad pura pintada en los labios, disfrutando su tortura. Tweek creía que Ruby era sádica por gozar del sufrimiento ajeno, pero hablando con sus amigas éstas le decían que había una sorpresa que le tenía preparada para el día siguiente y quería "escamarlo" para que no se diera cuenta de ella. Objetivo logrado, no quería saber en absoluto cual era la sorpresa que la pelirroja le tenía cuando el día llegó. Estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando alternativamente a cualquier dirección, no sabía qué le tenía preparado o si le costaría la vida o la dignidad, Token le tomó por los hombros y solo consiguió asustarlo.

-estas tenso -le confirmó.

-tengo miedo -confesó con un par de lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-lo sé, pero no te pasará nada, aquí estamos Clyde y yo y te cuidaremos -tomó asiento en el escritorio frente al rubio. -por cierto, ¿no vendrá hoy?

-ya va algo retrasado -consulta la hora en el reloj de arriba de la pizarra. -pronto entrará Garrison y lo matará, lo tiene en la mira desde su última broma.

-debes admitir que fue divertido -ríe ligeramente por el recuerdo. -¿cuántas veces engañas a ese maestro para que suba a la terraza de la escuela contigo?

-si, pero ¿empujarlo desde allí? ¡GAH!

-no le ocurrió nada y lo sabes, cayó en la alberca del club de natación. Si hubiese sido algo peligroso yo mismo lo hubiese impedido, además que fuiste de los primeros en reír cuando vio su cara de terror que... -hace cálculo mental. -tiene casi tantas visitas como el Gangnam Style en YouTube.

-supongo... que fue divertido -vuelve a reír, quitándose un poco el miedo que Ruby le influyó.

Por su parte Clyde, le importaba un soberano carajo si el profesor lo suspendía o reprobaba porque nadie toma en serio al Sr. Garrison; caminaba a paso tranquilo por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, hacía unos minutos que las clases comenzaron así que podía tomar su tiempo en sacar sus libros de la taquilla sin escuchar conversaciones ruidosas o música molesta de sus vecinos además de eso sumando algunos abusivos que pudiesen golpearle o empujarle para que no abriese su taquilla. Cambió sus libros como si fuera el primero en llegar a la escuela y ya se disponía a ir a clase cuando a mitad de pasillo nota un pequeño azabache, miraba mucho una hoja de papel y por el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, estaba a punto de sucumbir al susto por no saber en donde está. Porque se le hizo lindo fue hasta él para saber si sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto o no.

_¿él vino? ¿me encontró?_  
_¿por casualidad a mi llegó?_  
_estoy perdiendo el control (dime algo por favor)_

_sus ojos fríos, toman poder_  
_de mi cuerpo contra su perfecto ser_  
_y tus labios poder tener_  
_estaremos juntos por siempre_

-¡hola! ¿estás perdido?

Trató de no sonar de alguna forma que pudiese asustarlo pero justamente eso logró ya que el azabache tomó la defensiva en cuestión de segundos y una mirada amenazante le acompañó a la postura. Parecía estar listo para dar pelea en caso de que el castaño se le ocurra abalanzarse en su contra, aquello solo le provocó reír ya que ese chico lucía exactamente como él pensaba, estaba asustado y sin saber a donde ir o qué hacer.

-¡eres una monada! aunque eres algo pequeño -el menor solo le mostró el dedo medio en señal de estar en desacuerdo con él. Suspiró ya sabiendo a donde iban las cosas. -¿eres un Tucker, no?

-¿qué con eso? -contestó de forma tajante.

-nada, pero se me hace raro que estés aquí, ¿vienes a estudiar? -el azabache asintió. -no sabía que se podía... para la edad y estatura que tienes, pero dime, ¿qué aula buscas?

El azabache extendió el papelito y lo leyó en su mente, suspirando con cansancio tras saber quien le escribió la nota al recién ingresado.

-amigo... me temo que te han visto la cara -antes de que el menor le dijese algo debido a la sorpresa continuó. -fue una broma de mal gusto del Sr. Garrison ya que está de malas últimamente -sin culpas ya que él es la razón. -le encanta joder a los estudiantes y tu fuiste su mejor víctima ya que no sabes como se mueven las cosas por aquí. Resumiendo; el número que te dio no existe y si seguimos retrasándonos para ir al aula nos castigarán.

-¿cómo llego al salón correcto? -finalmente dejó su tono amenazante para dar paso a uno tímido, otra razón mas para ayudarlo.

-si me das tu horario te ayudo a llegar, ¿vale? -sonríe para reconfortarlo y al olvidar un detalle añade. -y por cierto, mi nombre es Clyde.

-Craig -le susurró sonrojado aún en su tono tímido. -gracias.

-es por eso que digo que eres lindo, vámonos ya -antes de que le reclamara el menor, lo sujeta del brazo para llegar pronto al salón correcto.

Ya llegando al aula, el castaño descubre que sus amigos hablaban de él (justamente de la broma al Sr. Garrison) y llega con ellos para tomar participación en la conversación, sentándose a lado de Token. Craig a paso lento y aún rojo de la pena llegó hasta ellos, Tweek estaba listo para morir en ese momento ya que no se esperaba en absoluto que su hermanito estuviese en ese mismo lugar que él (el peor grupo de la escuela) y aparte luciendo el uniforme universitario, pero desistió de la idea ya que hasta donde sabe, él no podía defenderse de los demás estudiantes y solo contaba con su ayuda y haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano mantuvo su nivel cardíaco regular, cuando realmente quería explotar. El azabache tenía una pequeña sonrisa y aún sus mejillas rojas cuando le mostró un papel amarillo doblado, el que contenía sus notas del curso hasta donde se quedó. No solo él, sino todos los curiosos alrededor suyo (entre ellos Token y Clyde) se dieron cuenta de que esas calificaciones eran perfectas para que le hubiesen dado la entrada al instituto; le felicitó en un abrazo y en palabras de "estoy orgulloso" para que se sintiera menos tenso y que en realidad estaba sorprendido ya que él jamás ha sacado tantos Excelente o Sobresaliente en su vida ni nadie que conociera. Las clases dieron inicio y en todo el día solo un pensamiento rondaba su mente, estaba preocupado por él, es decir, un niño de quince en un mundo de bestias como esa escuela, era suficiente para pensar en ello un largo rato.

_te quiero, mi deseo_  
_dame la oportunidad para demostrártelo_  
_no hagas caso a rumores_  
_soy un chico que sabe apreciarte_

A partir de ese día, pasaba a casa de los Tucker para ir con Craig de camino a la escuela, casi nunca se topaba con Ruby y era un tremendo alivio ya que la pelirroja salía o mas temprano o mas tarde que ellos para el mismo rumbo. Las clases ahora eran divertidas, no es que antes no lo fuesen, solo que con ese azabache lo eran aún mas; ni siquiera pasó una semana cuando el de mirada azul glaciar ya se hacía notar imponiendo de una forma amenazante (orgullo Tucker) sus reglas cada vez que alguien le intentaba molestar debido a su tamaño, era incluso mas fuerte que algunos y su vocabulario estaba al mismo nivel de cualquiera, añadiendo de vez en cuando algún comentario sarcástico que le daba la ventaja en alguna discusión y empleando las palabras correctas hasta hacía llorar a su atacante, mostrando la misma mirada de suficiencia que la propia Ruby cuando gana. Su hermana estaba tan feliz por su desempeño y en contadas ocasiones cruzaban palabra ya que como todos los hermanos, no quieren hablarse en la escuela pero sin estar peleados, muy de pronto y de forma casual. De entre los que hizo llorar Craig estaban algunos maestros, como el Sr. Garrison, que al ponerse a discutir con él, de alguna forma entraba en sus pensamientos y sacaba lo peor de ellos, logrando ir con el consejero mas de una ocasión. Tweek se daba cuenta de que ese niño era de cuidado, casi tanto como los de último curso, y eso le daba un toque interesante ya que jugar en su contra era un peligro bastante atractivo para medir fuerzas o capacidades. Era toda una caja de sorpresas.

_AMIGO_  
_tu me vuelves loco_  
_AMIGO_  
_siento que no respiro_  
_AMIGO_  
_no sé decirte lo que siento_

_¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?_

_AMIGO_  
_por ti pierdo mi orgullo_  
_AMIGO_  
_mi corazón rápido va latiendo_  
_AMIGO_  
_sacarte de mi mente no logro_

_por ti yo, podría morir_

Hubo un día donde no ocurría nada interesante, y al darse cuenta de que les faltaba una tarea que se suponía que habían hecho (hacían tarea en la madrugada, lógico que se les olvidara qué hicieron y qué no) fueron a la biblioteca para realizarla y obtener un poco de puntaje para no mandar a extras la materia. A pesar de que Craig estaba a su lado también escribiendo, sabía perfectamente que él había terminado su parte sin ninguna dificultad, tan solo falta la suya y aún continuaba en aquella labor. Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien entró en la biblioteca sino hasta que se le abrazó a la par que le depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con Christophe DeLorne; dio una mirada de reojo al azabache que lo acompañaba, éste tenía una mirada que, de poderse, habría matado con ella al francés de una forma indescriptible y que no deseaba saber. Hacía tiempo que no se le acercaba así, parece que le cogió manía nuevamente el tratarle como un osito de peluche, no le veía el problema ya que es un buen amigo suyo, intimidaba tanto como Craig, pero el aludido no lo sabía. Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron un poco mas de lo que esperaba.

_hey no logro conocerlo_  
_pero aún así lo deseo_  
_si se va aquí yo lo espero_  
_aún si el mundo nos distancia_  
_algún día unir nos logrará_

_te digo, no creas falsas palabras_  
_yo soy a ti quien mas te ama_  
_mi cuerpo es débil en frente de tus ojos_  
_gélidos, atractivos_  
_mírame, me vuelves loco_

No sabía lo mucho que le afectó al azabache la reaparición del Topo en la escuela (había estado en un programa de intercambio escolar) pero hasta un lunes que lo supo ya que no lo vio en ninguna parte pero sin embargo sabía que estaba allí en las clases ya que aún se sentía su presencia, además de que Ruby les había dicho lo bueno que era ocultándose (era la práctica para cuando se metía en problemas). No podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su estadía "de cuerpo presente", Clyde le comentó que tal vez el azabache pasaba por la crisis de la edad, esa que a todos les da cuando cruzas la pubertad y entras en la adolescencia; pero a Tweek nunca le dio ese ataque de rebeldía cuando llegó a ese punto, así que no tenía idea de qué hacer o como ayudarlo. Suspiró pesadamente.

-viejo, estás muy decaído -admitió el castaño en su segunda semana desde que el azabache dejó de mostrarse.

-¿qué puedo hacer? sé que de algún modo es culpa mía, pero no sé que hice.

-tiene que ver Topo con esto, de eso estoy seguro -el rubio le miraba confundido. -vamos, haz memoria. Antes de Topo, ¿qué pasó?

-hacíamos tarea, era de Literatura hasta donde recuerdo, ¿qué con eso?

-cuando llegó Topo, ¿qué pasó?

-lo mismo de siempre, hacerme cariñitos algo molestos.

-¡ajá! -señaló con energías, asustando a Tweek. -¿no te has puesto a pensar, de que Craig esté celoso?

-¿celoso? ¿porqué? -aún estaba exaltado que no procesaba la información.

-tu eres su hermano mayor, y toda tu atención la tenía él hasta que DeLorne llegó, ¿qué crees que significa? piensa Tweek.

-¡gah! ¡tienes razón! -abrió los ojos en sorpresa. -pero me agrada mas Craig que Christophe y he pasado mas tiempo con él.

-pero eso no lo sabe, tu no haces NADA por quitártelo de encima, ¿qué quieres que la gente piense?

-hola chicos -llega a ellos Token, sentándose a lado de Tweek. -¿aún nada con Craig?

-llegamos al fondo del misterio -le informó Clyde.

-yo también llegué a un punto importante de su "investigación". Por eso apenas llego a la escuela.

-¡¿eh?! -los dos voltearon a verle, sorprendidos.

-pero si tu nunca llegas tarde a clases -espetó el castaño. -y esta es la tercer frecuencia, casi cuarta.

-lo sé, pero estaba en los alrededores, con Craig.

-¿qué te dijo? ¿qué te dijo? -se levantó el rubio de su silla para zarandearlo.

-mas bien, que no me dijo -se quita al rubio de encima. -hablé con él, e interpretando sus palabras e insultos, en resumidas cuentas siente algo por ti, Tweek.

-¿enserio? -habló Clyde, el rubio estaba demasiado sorprendido como para articular palabra.

-pero está celoso de DeLorne -antes de que el castaño dijese un "JA" a su amigo ruborizado, Token volvió a tomar la palabra. -piensa muy bien lo que harás o dirás Tweek, sé que eres bueno y nunca le harías nada malo a Craig, pero la gente no lo verá de ese modo y serás acusado de cosas que ni siquiera has hecho, te pido calma en estos momentos.

Las palabras de su amigo no tenían mas que verdad, además de que también él hace tiempo había dejado de ver al pequeño azabache como una inocente criatura, y su imagen de él se distorcionaba ligeramente en su mente, al querer un beso suyo, abrazarle como Christophe lo hacía con él y hasta...

-¡NO! -sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

¿qué clase de pensamientos eran aquellos? sin duda no propios en él, mas bien, deseos del subconsciente ya que una frase muy famosa dijo "hasta que lo inconsciente no se vuelva consciente, seguiremos creyendo que las órdenes del subconsciente son obras del destino", y siguiendo la frase, el destino no le pondría a imaginarse cosas mas allá de la amistad cuando pensaba en Craig, de modo a que en alguna parte de su mente él deseaba que sus pensamientos fueran vistos y comprendidos; pero no podía hacerle eso a alguien menor a él, aunque la diferencia en la edad no sea demasiada, sentía la culpa aún así. Tras un suspiro en derrota desistió de todo en lo que pensaba y ya no le buscaría.

_mírame, confía en mi_  
_aún si el mundo no está para ti_  
_yo siempre estaré aquí_  
_como nadie te amará hasta morir_

Quiso que el curso terminase de una buena vez y alcanzasen las vacaciones ya que era una eterna tortura el fingir desinterés de la sitación de Craig e intentar corresponder los cariñitos del Topo; ya había quedado claro con él, no tenía algún interés distinto a una amistad, pero el francés le gusta divertirse molestándole con lo mismo. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba era hablar con el azabache y hacerle notar que malinterpretaba las cosas, él solo podía quererlo, pero era tan orgulloso como su hermana y no se dejaría ver tan fácilmente por creer firmemente en sus pensamientos. Si quería verlo y arreglarse con él, tenía que tomarlo desprevenido, justo antes de que se oculte. Y sabía como hacer eso.

Ni se había percatado de que había salido de su casa ya casi anocheciendo hasta que sintió la primer luz de los faros públicos alumbrarlo, pero no iba a devolverse estando a medio camino y continuó hasta llegar a la casa de los Tucker; la noche se había prolongado ligeramente. Ruby le recibió y le hizo un par de preguntas sobre su visita inesperada a esas horas, ya después de las disculpas y justificaciones debidas le dejó subir hasta la habitación de su hermanito, le advirtió que quizás ya estaba dormido porque a pesar de su forma de ser, aún tenía un reloj biológico que le indicaba que debe dormir temprano para despertar a buena hora en el día. Importándole poco igual accedió a la habitación, tocó un par de veces antes de entrar y tal como lo dijo Ruby, el chico yacía metido en su cama, con las luces apagadas y profundamente dormido; a su lado, en el mueble de la computadora también descansaba un cobayo que parecía compartir el mismo metabolismo que su dueño. Rió ligeramente por la tierna escena y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándole descansar; le quitó del rostro un par de mechones que le cubrían para así apreciarlo mejor, tenía tanta razón de que al visitarlo a esa hora lo tomaría con la guardia baja, sonrió con ternura y se inclina un poco para poder besarle en la mejilla. Oh sorpresa, justo antes de depositarle el beso, el chiquillo se mueve debido por algún sueño que tuviese y el beso termina siendo en los labios. Al principió sintió que el corazón quería salirse de su pecho por la garganta, sin embargo, mientras mas profundizaba el contacto, esa idea se iba de su mente, "volviendo" a colocar el corazón en su lugar. Debido a que el azabache yacía dormido no podía corresponder a esa caricia pero poco le importaba a Tweek, ya que podía mover con ligeresa sus labios por sobre los ajenos de forma lenta y seductiva, como si con eso pudiese transmitirle todos sus sentimientos al pequeño y ya no habría ningún problema de ahora en adelante. Ahora mas que nunca estaba convencido que ese pequeño era el amor de su vida; tan arriesgado, tan peligroso, tan orgulloso y aún mantener esos defectos perfectamente combinados con sus ojos fríos, que te incitan a querer ser el único capaz de presenciar su lado mas cálido. Sus ojos eran fuego frío.

Se separa levemente de él, ya que en un punto quien-sabe-cual, se había subido a la cama para aprisionar al menor con su cuerpo, sin llegar a aplastarlo. Está a punto de retirarse completamente de él cuando nota esos ojos gélidos mirarlo directamente, no parecía molesto pero con tremendo susto que se metió el rubio ya ni sabía si eso era verdad o no.

_AMIGO_  
_tu me vuelves loco_  
_AMIGO_  
_siento que no respiro_  
_AMIGO_  
_no sé decirte lo que siento_

_¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?_

_AMIGO_  
_por ti pierdo mi orgullo_  
_AMIGO_  
_mi corazón rápido va latiendo_  
_AMIGO_  
_sacarte de mi mente no logro_

_por ti yo, podría morir [x2]_

-¿Tweek? -se incorporó con lentitud hasta quedar sentado, el rubio retrocedió rápidamente. -¿qué haces aquí?

-¡gah! verás... yo... quería... tu sabes... ¡es mucha presión!

¿pero qué carajos estaba haciendo? después de haber batido récord en no mostrarse tan nervioso delante del azabache por casi todo el semestre se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos, miraba a todos lados con tal de encontrar algo mas interesante que la mirada azul de Craig. A su tanto, éste se le hacía lindo todas las facetas que mostraba el rubio en poco tiempo; realmente estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor que no le importó mucho que le haya robado un beso mientras dormía (aunque de la desesperación estaba a punto de él mismo robarle el beso al rubio y si la oportunidad ameritaba, hasta violarlo); tenía una forma de ser que envidiaba de él: una bondad descomunal, ayuda desinteresadamente a quien sea y su amabilidad pura era un complemento que lo hacía único, además que toda su atención se la llevaba él, no quería compartirla y muy apenas con sus padres, nadie antes había sido amable con él, nadie le tenía tanto cariño y aprecio como él, no enamorarse era una estupidez. Al ver que el rubio no diría nada, reunió valor para tomar un poco de control y hacerse escuchar, aún ruborizado.

-me gustas.

-¿eh?

-desde que te conozco... cuando me ayudaste, desde siempre. Pero el puto de Topo también quería algo contigo y no me dejaba acercarme ni decirte... es por eso... es por eso que me uní a South Park High School, realmente odio sacar Sobresalientes y estar en el mismo corto espacio que mi hermana... pero todo lo hice por ti, porque te quiero.

Terminó en un gran sonrojo y desviando sus ojos a otra parte para no ver la mirada verdusca de su hermano mayor, éste estaba conmovido por ese valor innato que tiene el azabache, además de las lindas y directas palabras; pensó que le iba a reclamar por la semi violación de hacía segundos atrás (a su parecer) pero resultó todo lo contrario. Veía la mirada de Craig, que parecía desesperarse al no obtener respuesta, entonces hizo lo que mejor se le ocurrió y, afortunadamente, transmitía todas las respuestas que el menor ansiaba escuchar. Le besó nuevamente, de forma corta y suave en su mejilla, para luego pasar a sus labios. Fue muy corto para gusto de Craig y lo hizo evidente en un puchero y no tardó en hacer de las suyas, cogiendo al rubio del cuello de su camisa, jalándola hacia sí y besarle de la forma que ÉL quería que sucediera; a veces las delicadezas y bondades de Tweek le desesperaban, o es eso, o no está acostumbrado a ese trato y prefería mas la rudeza y lo espontáneo, aún si eso asusta a su hermano mayor, se acostumbrará... o no y será mas divertido.

_corazón frío, baby_  
_no me des esa fría mirada_  
_una sonrisa mejor te acompaña_  
_tus dulces palabras me congelan_

_ojos fríos, baby_  
_tu sonrisa encantadora_  
_príncipe de hielo tu me emocionas_  
_se mío aún si me congelas_

Parecía que Craig había cambiado mucho desde ese día ya que iba con un nuevo ímpetu a la escuela, seguía siendo malcriado y arrogante en clases y casi el 90% del día, pero jamás con él y hasta se mostraba mas amable y muy cariñoso, sobre todo cuando DeLorne pasaba en las cercanías; a ese castaño le daba gusto que su pequeña broma-treta haya salido como planeaba, Tweek casi lloraba de la incomprensión al plan maquiavélico que el francés usó en su contra para únicamente unir a ese par, igual Craig no le tenía confianza aún, eso tardaría un poco.

Sus padres se esperaban demasiado con que su hijo tuviese un novio, hace tiempo que sabían que era bisexual ya que sus parejas han sido variadas en gusto y orientación, pero siempre siempre, eran mayores a él, así que quien sabe como se lo tomarán cuando sepan que la nueva parejita era cuatro años menor, pero para eso tenía tiempo Tweek y es mejor preparar a su padres para la noticia, el verdadero reto era la familia Tucker, aún no soportaba a Ruby pero tanto ella como él iban a hacer su mejor esfuerzo porque su relación mas directa es el hijo menor. Tweek sabía que haber fijado su atención al azabache el día que lo conoció, su vida cambiaría demasiado; pero fue esa mirada de hielo la que le invitó a conocer un mundo nuevo en una persona nueva.

-oye -chasqueo sus dedos frente al rubio, curioso -¿en qué estás pensando?

-en nada, mi príncipe de hielo -sonríe mientras alborotaba su cabello.

El azabache se sonrojó ligeramente mientras fruncía el ceño, odiaba ese apodo por cosas del secundario, pero se lo perdonaba a Tweek porque él lo decía mas lindo que sus anteriores compañeros. El azabache es muy frío a veces, desconfiado y altanero, pero en confianza es mas cálido que el mismo sol, mas tierno que un osito de peluche y ponía nervioso a cualquiera esos ojos intensos llenos de alegría. Vivir a su lado era vivir al límite, y nada es mejor que eso, ¿o si?

_corazón frío, baby_  
_si, me siento bien_  
_ojos fríos, baby_  
_me encantas tu_

_ojos fríos, baby_

* * *

**tachán! :D ahora los datos generales (como hago puros songfics, pondré esto de ahora en adelante xD)**

**Nombre de la canción: AMIGO**

**Banda: SHINee**

**asdasdasdas finalmente hice un songfic de mi banda favorita! no es que no me guste Super Junior, los amo a los 15 y todo, pero a SHINee los conocí antes y son mis favoritos de favoritos xD en especial Kim Jonghyun x3 o Kim Kibum Key ewe los amo juntos (?) en fin, si a alguien le debo un fic que levante la mano y me lo diga owo/ así yo me reindico haciéndolo con gusto nwn y sobre la versión extendida de esta historia, esperen porque está en próximamente ;D no tardaré mucho (espero) en fin, ojalá les guste a todos el fic :3 review?**

**felices fiestas!**


End file.
